Morgenpoot: De Slaven van Synth (klad)
Dit is een fictie-verhaal (hier beter bekend als een origineel verhaal) wat gaat over het zelfbedachte rijk Synth. De Synthiërs willen het liefst over de hele wereld heersen, om maar te beginnen met de omliggende landen die altijd als bondgenoten waren beschouwd. In die oorlogen worden vele jongeren krijgsgevangen gemaakt, wat de start is van een lijdensweg. --Morgenpoot (overleg) 16 okt 2018 15:36 (UTC) Vormgeving Zal niet zo'n ontzettend lang verhaal zijn, en geen vervolg krijgen. Ik ga er wel mijn best op doen ;-) Proloog Licht scheen door een kleine opening in de loods. Voetstappen klonken op de keiharde, ijzeren vloeren en galmden door de leegte. En in die leegte bevond ik me. Ik, Kempre. Ik, die net zoals heel veel andere ongelukkigen de pech had om krijgsgevangen te zijn gemaakt. Ruw weggerukt van mijn omgeving, mijn familie en vrienden. En waarom eigenlijk? Omdat de inwoners van Synth te lui waren om het werk zelf te doen, en daarom maar slaven kochten? Ik zat op één van de dozen in de hoek. Het rook muffig en er lag een dikke laag stof op, maar ik was allang blij dat ik iets had om op te zitten. In de hoek hingen wat hangmatten, en elke avond was het een gevecht om er eentje te bezetten. Meestal waren het de sterksten en de grootsten die wonnen, de kleineren sliepen op een doos of op de grond. Er werd verteld dat het alleen maar erger zou worden wanneer je verkocht werd. Ik zat hier al vijf dagen en nachten, en ik wist dat het alleen een kwestie van tijd was voordat het mijn beurt was. Het zorgde voor rusteloze nachten wanneer je in de verte de mensen hoorde die verderop op de scheepswerf naar elkaar schreeuwden. Ik lag dan te rillen, maar ik kon me eigenlijk niet voorstellen dat het nog erger kon zijn dan dit. Al waren er hier een paar jongeren die opnieuw gevangen waren genomen. Zij wisten hoe het was, maar doorgaans wilden ze er niet over praten. De jongere kinderen waren dan aan het zeuren, maar ik wilde het liever niet horen. Het was beter als ik niet wist wat me te wachten stond, hield ik mezelf altijd voor. Ik was allang blij dat er in de omstreken, waar alle slaven vandaan kwamen, ook Synthisch gesproken werd. Zo kon ik tenminste communiceren met de inwoners en mijn lotgenoten. Hierdoor had ik wel wat gehoord over wat er in de toekomst met ons zou gebeuren. We zouden verkocht worden aan één van de vier gebieden in Synth. Wat voor gebieden, dat wist ik niet. Ik wist alleen dat ze nogal verschilden in hun omgang met slaven. Ik herinnerde me Jelmer. Hij kwam uit hetzelfde dorp als ik. Jelmer was ongeveer even oud als ik, net iets ouder misschien, en al waren we gewoon vrienden… hij voelde als een tweelingbroer voor mij. Toen we gevangen werden genomen stelde hij me gerust, hij vrolijkte me op en beschermde me. Jelmer was de stoere gast die alles durfde, ik was de magere snotneus die voortdurend verlamd was van angst. Het moment waarop we elkaar verloren stond nog altijd in mijn geheugen gegrift. We kwamen aan bij de scheepswerf, bewakers duwden ons richting de loodsen. Ik hield zijn hand vast en kneep erin, zo hard als ik kon. ‘We blijven bij elkaar’, fluisterde Jelmer dapper. ‘Wat er ook gebeurd, we blijven bij elkaar.’ Eén van de bewakers, een gespierde man van in de dertig, had het gehoord en keek ons aan met een gemene grijns. Toen rukte hij ons uit elkaar, Jelmer werd in een andere rij geduwd. Ik schreeuwde en probeerde hem nog vast te pakken, maar een andere bewaker draaide mijn polsen op mijn rug en zijn handen hielden ze vast alsof het ijzeren boeien waren. Vanaf die dag had ik hem niet meer gezien. Hoofdstuk 1 Binnenkort. Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker